


Dependent on You

by Obsscure



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Gift, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>América es igual a Corea del Sur, la dependencia, el miedo, el afecto. La misma necesidad de contacto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dependent on You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkKaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKaya/gifts).



> Para Carolina, quien me aguanta los mails rarunos y me da títulos bonitos, porque yo no sé cómo es que le ha gustado esta tontería.

  
América es igual a Corea del Sur. Bueno, no exactamente. Hay muchas fans de tipos muy distintos y edades de márgenes dispares. Es también el estilo, la variedad, ese regusto a "fábrica de sueños" impreso en gran formato en las grandes avenidas, el olor que se filtra en los pulmones en una bocanada que puede, incluso saborearse en el paladar. Tan diferente, pero igual. Detrás del escaparate reluciente, no queda mucho. Las mismas habitaciones de hotel, las mismas ventanas cuadradas con paisajes urbanos que no podrá descubrir aún si tuviera el tiempo.

Himchan se rasca la mejilla, pensativo. Tal vez, es el equipaje lo que no le permite disfrutar de la postal perfecta. Debajo del outfit planeado con cuidado para cada uno de los días, se trae de casa esa indefinible sensación de angustia, esa falta de... algo. Hay rigidez en sus movimientos de la que no puede deshacerse y no quiere aferrarse a la idea de que se ha acostumbrado a estar roto.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Bang. Le mira directamente a través de los lentes de sol que no quiere quitarse para nada. Himchan siente los vellos de su nuca erizarse en su escrutinio, el reflejo de su propios rasgos inquietos, duplican la molestia. No hay mucho que pueda decir sin embargo sonríe, las comisuras tensas como su mano recién curada—. Es normal que estés nervioso, pero si sigues las indicaciones del médico, podrás hacer las coreografías sin riesgos.

Yongguk lo sabe. El tono despreocupado, la sonrisa amplia, la forma en que se acerca a la ventana y le acorrala como si fuera a huir es lo que lo delata. Himchan sonríe más y más y se deja atrapar como si la jugada estuviese planeada. Los dedos de Bang, de cutículas cuidadas y uñas casi femeninas se aferran a su hombro derecho llevando la electricidad hasta su mano. Apenas contrae los dedos, las ganas de aferrarse a su cuello y cerrar la distancia muriendo en sus yemas.

—No estás siendo sincero —Yongguk se quita los lentes y la forma en que entorna los ojos es peor a cada centímetro que se acerca. El estómago de Himchan se contrae hasta impedirle respirar con normalidad—. ¿Tienes miedo?

Himchan se ríe. Fuerte. Pero el sonido es casi irreal fuera de su cuerpo. No contesta. Hay un esfuerzo en formar las palabras que su lengua no quiere hacer.

—¿Por qué no me tocas? Ahora que no necesitas de mi ayuda, no te intereso más.

Himchan le sostiene la mirada a tan poca distancia, el aliento de Yongguk un rizo de aire contra su cara.

—Te lo tienes muy creído. Y aquí al que le toca ese papel es a mí.

Y duele porque tiene razón. No le toca, aun con las ganas carcomiéndole por dentro. No le permite tocarle de vuelta y dejar que se sostenga como muchas tardes en el dormitorio en Corea, apoyado contra su pecho, el peso apenas equilibrado en sus talones mientras el otro tiene las manos ocupadas dentro de su ropa. El vendaje limitando el contacto, haciéndole sentir inútil y a la vez protegido.

Es eso, la barrera construida por algo tan poco digno como un accidente. Hay una parte de él dispuesto a ceder por la atención, por la asistencia entrañable de sus compañeros, por el cambio de los propósitos de Bang, apurado al descubrirlo necesitado de otras maneras en que los demás no pueden complacerlo, sonrojado cuando no piensa y da el primer paso y luego otro, jadeando grave y bajo (tan bajo que el cuerpo de Himchan se estremece sin darse cuenta). Notan que no pueden detenerse, ninguna vez a partir de entonces.

Quiere a Yongguk así, la mirada baja y las manos perdidas en él. Haciendo el trabajo por él. No sabe que significa, si es que es una forma de sometimiento o si es una dependencia insana. El vendaje es su enemigo y su blindaje, es su propio miedo a reconocer que hay mucho más urgencia física en todo ese asunto, es la oportunidad de tomar lo que quiere sin pensar en las consecuencias, es el espacio perdido entre sus dudas.

Ahora que no existe el vendaje, no puede justificar esa necesidad de afecto mal intencionado.

Pero Bang no se rinde, no lo hace nunca y tira suave de su palma hasta ponerla a la altura de su cara para acunar su propia mejilla. Suspira. Suspiran ambos. La sensación es distinta, la piel de su mano se ha sensibilizado o es tal vez que todo es tan nuevo tras el tiempo en que su tacto ha sido bloqueado, la piel adelgazada y pálida, fría. Sus dedos se adaptan a la curva natural del rostro de Bang, el calor se irradia desde las puntas de los dedos, hasta el centro de su dorso, hasta el centro de su propio cuerpo bajo las capas de ropa. El sol de los Ángeles se esconde entre los rascacielos de fachadas brillantes, la urbanidad oscurecida y a la que Himchan ya no presta atención.

—Es diferente ahora.

_No estoy roto. No te necesito. No quiero necesitarte._

—Para mí no —Yongguk le besa la línea del corazón marcada en el interior de su mano—. Sigues siendo (mi) Himchan.

Las articulaciones de sus dedos se sienten como si estuviesen gastadas. Aprende a usarlas de nuevo, a ponerlas en marcha despacio. Flexiona los dedos y araña suavemente la superficie del rostro que toca. Hay más piel que quiere sentir pero se conforma con quedarse en la boca de Bang por largo rato, descubriendo los surcos y las pequeñas marcas de deshidratación que el clima ha dejado en la superficie. Se lame sus propios labios pero el alivio no llega hasta que la humedad que ha dejado en ellos es transferida a Yongguk en un roce descuidado y hambriento.

América, Corea, es igual. Las mismas habitaciones de hotel, la misma boca destruyendo su armadura. Himchan siente latir el corazón bajo la piel, en cada uno de los besos que comparte con Yongguk. 

~▣~


End file.
